


Her Voice's Color

by JadeRiverDay



Series: HKxHK things [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm never getting out of this ship, Supertalia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: Leon tries his hand at watercolor, but he needs a certain someone's voice in his ear to guide him.





	Her Voice's Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebornP27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornP27/gifts).



> Juniper is Nyo!HK yeet
> 
> I realize that Leon shouldn't been this good at blending probably but ya know it b like that sometimes

“Just keeping talking, okay?” Leon mutters into the microphone on his earbuds. “And don’t stop, I need to hear your voice.”

“Why?” Juniper asks from the other side.

“I need to hear your voice.” His lips quirk into a half smile. Somehow, he managed to borrow his sister’s watercolor set and a bit of watercolor paper. He isn’t a good painter, but he needs the ability to blend colors for this. He dips the brush into the water and then into the blue.

“You’re not being sappy all of a sudden, right?”

“Far from it.” The brush smears a pale blue on the blending pad. He adds more blue to make the color more solid. “Hey, don’t go radio silence on me!”

“I’m not! I’m just trying to think of what to say.” There’s a pause from the other end. “Hey, I’ve never told you how I learned Mandarin, right?”

“No, you haven’t.” Now that the blue is a little more solid and still a light shade, he starts adding a little green. At first, it looks kind of weird and disgusting, but he keeps adding hues. The color on the blending pad starts solidifying. Perfect. “So how did you learn Mandarin?”

“Oh, my dad signed me up for Chinese school when I was like, seven, I think?” she starts. “I started out pretty bad because the whole class was in Mandarin and I knew, like, no Mandarin because I speak Cantonese at home, right?”

“Mmhm.” The color is blending much better than what Leon expected. Now, there’s a proper blue-green color on the white blending pad, but now he needs it to be more of a gentle, lighter shade. He dips his brush in the water and dilutes the color.

“Well, it turned out that my teacher actually spoke Cantonese, so whenever my other classmates were working on their assignments and worksheets and other stuff, she was nice enough to translate her directions into Cantonese. That’s how I started learning Mandarin.”

 _Almost there_. “So you speak it now? Because that one teacher helped you?” He adds a little more blue, before adding more water to match the color that he’s seeing.

“Of course not! But she did help a lot with, like, basic stuff, like ‘I’, ‘you’, ‘he’, how to say basic phrases in Mandarin instead of Cantonese, although the tones really threw me off when I first started learning…”

“Really?” He starts painting the small square of watercolor paper he took from his sister with the bluish hue, making sure that it’s uniform and still matches the color of Juniper’s voice. After the paper is covered with the shade of blue, he draws a flower, albeit, a simple one because his drawing abilities don’t extend that far. Really, it’s just loops that overlap, but it’s close enough.

“...and my mom took me to Singapore once and their Mandarin is just _wack_. Like, I know mine isn’t great, but it’s _really_ different and it took, like, three days for me to get used to it. The trip was seven days.”

“Perfect,” Leon mutters, just barely loud enough for Juniper to hear.

“What’s perfect?”

“You’ll see.” He starts cleaning up the art supplies, leaving the flower with the color of Juniper’s voice on his desk to dry. “Your birthday is tomorrow, right?”

“Uh, yeah?” He can hear her confusion from his side of the phone. “Why, are you doing something?”

Leon takes one last look at the paper taped to his desk. “Perhaps.”

“Will I like it?”

The shade matches almost perfectly with the color of her voice. Leon is quite proud of this, actually. Sure, it isn’t big, but it’s the thought that counts. “Of course,” he almost whispers into his microphone.


End file.
